Recently, various types of Automated Manual Transmissions (AMT) or Dual-Clutch Transmissions (DCT), which can simultaneously achieve the driving convenience of an automatic transmission and high fuel efficiency and power efficiency of a manual transmission, have been developed.
Generally, a vehicle equipped with a DCT may be driven and the speed of the vehicle may be changed by operating a clutch after the completion of gear shifting. In particular, after the range of a gearshift has completely changed to a reverse (R) range due to fail-safe control, a reverse (R)-gear is engaged, and thereafter the clutch is operated. That is, when the range of the gearshift changes to the R range, the R-gear is engaged, and then the clutch is operated, with the result that a delay in a driving response occurs.
Further, a vehicle equipped with a DCT performs a pre-selecting operation that disengages the R gear from a non-driven output shaft and that engages a second gear with the non-driven output shaft, during forward driving. Therefore, we have discovered that in R-D and D-R lurch driving modes, a problem arises in that driving response is delayed and excessive noise is caused due to the frequent repetition of engagement/disengagement of the R gear.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the foregoing or the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.